Cinnamon and Red
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Cinnamon is Red's twin sister, and her mysterious kidnapping when she was a year old has lead to some unexpected consequences, namely the awakening of psychic powers in both twins. With Team Rocket on the loose, Cinna and Red must team up to stop them...and possibly convince Red to stop teasing his sister about her crush on Blue. Blue/Cinna Red/Yellow Green/Silver THIS IS FEMHARRY!
1. Chapter 1

"Cinnamon! Red! Get up lazy bones! Today's your big day isn't it?" shouted Delia.

"Coming mom! Just getting dressed!" came the answering shout.

"Will you both quiet down?" shouted the lone male of the house. Sometimes the chatter of his mother and twin sister drove him nuts. Like today. Suddenly there was a crash from Red's room.

"CRAP! What time is it?!" he shouted, as he crashed about his room to find his favorite outfit.

Cinnamon, known as Cinna to those she actually liked, giggled as her twin brother tripped over everything in room while she adjusted her special headband. She had won this outfit the last time she was in Sinnoh region after tagging along with Professor Oak.

Ten years ago she had been kidnapped from the crib she shared with her brother, only to be found by Professor Oak in Viridian forest six months later with no knowledge of what happened or how she had come back.

Ever since her mother had a special tracking device sewn into her headbands, which she wore to cover an oddly shaped scar on her forehead. Her brother Red had them in his caps.

The kidnapping was the entire reason why their mother had moved them to the idyllic town of Pallet.

Satisfied with her appearance, she walked calmly to the stairs...before a fit of mischief took her and she slid down the bannister and did a flip to the ground. Gymnastics had always appealed to her, as did some of the more female activities such as cooking and nurturing. She was still debating on whether to become a Breeder, Professor or a Nurse. Her brother was dead set on becoming a Trainer, like many children their age.

"Cinna! What have I said about acrobatics inside the house?" said their mother.

"Sorry mom, couldn't resist. I was so excited for today that I couldn't help but do that!" said Cinna.

"Where's your brother?" she asked with a tired sigh.

"Coming! Save some bacon for...WOAH!" yelped Red as he tripped on his on pants before the open stairs. He went flying, his clothes half on, with a yelp.

Cinna sighed, and threw up her hands. Her psychic power took hold of her brother before he crashed into her. She had worked hard for years to control her natural psychic powers, and she could hold her brother up for at least five minutes.

"Pull your pants up dummy, no one wants to see your ratty underwear," she said, looking away.

"I'll have you know I'm wearing my new pair today!" he shot back, as he took the chance to pull up his pants and pull down his shirt. Cinna let him down right as he was looping his belt around his waist. Just because she was holding him up didn't mean he wasn't used to floating.

He was her current test subject after all. He was used to it by the first week.

"You got your Poliwhirl?" she asked.

"Right here. Got Dratini?" he asked back.

"Ryusuke, breakfast!" she said with a happy cry.

The shiny Dratini, which she had found abandoned in a horrible pollution-choked city after another of her stowaway trips with Professor Oak, curled around her with a purr. It thought of her as it's mother ever since she nurtured it back to health all on her own with advice from the Professor. Red just didn't get why his sister refused to evolve it.

"Now, I'm sure you're eager to go on your adventure, but don't forget your cell phones."

"Yes mom," they answered.

Red helped a couple of kids while Cinna headed straight for the lab.

* * *

"Cinna! I see you're finally wearing that outfit that you won in that radio contest," said Oak.

"Loving it. I can move real well in this!" said Cinna happily.

"That reminds me. Here's the Pokémon you won in that magazine contest from Celadon," said Oak. She had used his address so that she could pick it up once she started her journey. That had been a month ago, and it had been two weeks since the drawing.

"Yay! Ryusuke, say hi to your new friend Umbra!" said Cinna.

The shiny Dratini looked inside the Pokémon and crooned. There was a voice outside, and it took Cinna few moments to recognize her brother. By then it was too late to stop the resulting crash.

"What did that klutz do now?" she said with a facepalm.

* * *

"RED! Why did you release all the Pokémon!" shouted Cinna.

"Sis!" yelped Red.

"Cinna, who is this?"

"This is my klutz of a brother Red. I didn't even recognize his voice, it must have been muffled by the door!"

"Cinnamon Red, huh?" said Oak.

"Oi."

"Sorry. We need to recapture all those Pokémon!" said Oak.

It took them six hours, and they eventually ran all the way to Viridian City to find them all.

"If I had known that they had come this far, I would have left it to you Cinna!" said Oak gasping for air.

"Isn't Blue back from Johto?" asked Cinna with a giggle.

"He wouldn't have helped me unless there was something in it for him," said Oak annoyed.

"What's Johto?" asked Red.

"There are several major continents where different Pokémon reside. This is Kanto region. The next one over is Johto, then there's Unova, Hoenn, Sinnoh...there's a whole world of Pokémon out there!"

"Cinna has been sneaking into out supplies since she was six. We finally gave up keeping her out by the time she was seven," laughed Oak.

Cinna snickered. The only reason her mother hadn't freaked was because Oak always called her when Cinna decided to show herself and told her where she was. Red wasn't the source of her gray hairs, Cinnamon was!

"I'll go ask Jenny if she's seen any stray Bulbasaur. Red, you keep an eye out with Professor Oak," said Cinna.

* * *

"Red...why is there an unconscious Machoke behind you?" asked Cinnamon a little too sweetly.

"Um...it happened to be in the Gym where the Bulbasaur was?" said Red.

"It's alright Cinna, Red just saved us both. Besides, I still have to give you two your Pokédex," said Oak.

"In all the excitement, I almost forgot!" said Cinna.

Once they reached Pallet town, Oak handed them two of the devices. Red had a bright fire red colored one, pretty standard. Cinnamon, on the other hand...

"Why is her's a different color?" asked Red.

"Because I got to know the people who helped to make it, so they made one extra special just for me!" said Cinna. Cinna's Pokédex was black with gun metal gray linings. The inside had red and gold buttons, and the plastic lining on the screen was white. Cinna loved darker colors.

"The nearest open gym is past the Viridian forest," said Oak.

"Brock's gym, right? The Rock trainer?"

"Which city is past the forest?" asked Red.

"Pewter city gym."

"Let's get to it!" said Red.

* * *

Cinna broke off from Red for a while to deal with an errand of nature. That was how she found Blue.

"Blue?"

"Cinna?"

"Hey sis, you done yet?!" shouted Red.

"Who's that?"

"My twin brother, Red. Um, hang on," said Cinna.

She vanished into the bushes, and a few minutes later came back with a boy who looked just like her in brighter clothes wearing a cap.

"Blue, meet my brother Red."

"Cinnamon Red. Now I see why you hate that nickname," said Blue smirking.

"So how was Johto?"

Blue reached into his bag and put a box in her hand.

"Found that in a store. Figured it was something you would enjoy more than me," he said.

"How do you two know each other?"

"We met through Gramps/Professor Oak," they replied in unison.

"Blue here is Oak's grandson, and we used to train together till he went to Johto for a few months last year."

"Cinna refused to leave me alone, seeing as how we shared common interests," said Blue.

"Plus let's not forget the fact that Blue was very interested in my Ryusuke," said Cinna proudly.

Red sighed.

"Sis, I won't hold it against you if you want to travel with Blue instead of me," said Red.

"What?" she said in surprise.

"You mean you don't have a crush on Blue?" asked Red 'innocently'.

Cinna grew a tick mark, and whacked her brother hard on the head.

"Red, we're only eleven, though Blue is six months older than us. Just because I may or may not have a crush on him does not mean we are going to split up this early on," said Cinna annoyed.

Blue didn't know how to handle that information. Sure, he liked Cinna as a friend and trainer, but the idea of her having a crush on him...yeah, he didn't think traveling together right now was a good idea.

"So Blue, are you here looking for that Kangaskhan?"

"How did you guess?"

"We passed one five minutes ago...I think the baby in the pouch was poisoned. It did pass through Beedrill territory," said Cinna.

"We better find it then," said Blue.

Fifteen minutes of searching, a little battling and one minor argument between Blue and Red, and they found the Kangaskhan. Cinna's eyes were as sharp as ever...the baby was poisoned and hiding in the pouch of it's mother.

Red managed to apply some antidote once the mother was calmed down.

"That was fairly painless," joked Cinna.

"So which town are you two heading next?"

"Red's going for a badge. I'm going for the first bookstore I find," said Cinna.

"You'd have better luck in Cerulean. The ones in Pewter are more about minerals and rock mining," said Blue.

"True, but they also have the largest selection of books about evolutionary stones in Kanto," said Cinna.

* * *

"A Pikachu? Seriously?" said Cinna.

"Dibs," said Red immediately.

"Go for it. I call first dibs on catching anything in Mt. Moon though," said Cinna.

"Deal."

Cinna started swiping some of Red's food after he caught the Pikachu. It wasn't that different from what she did often enough at home.

Once they headed to the Pokémon Center, Cinna's sharp eyes caught something.

"We better head to the Pokémart instead."

"Why?" asked Red.

"There's a huge crowd at the Center, and I think it's closed for a while. Let's hit the Pokémart before anyone else has the sense to do the same," said Cinna.

"Where is it?"

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him behind her. She had spotted it next to a bookstore she was going to hit while her brother fought Brock's lackeys.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokémart! How can I help you?"

"Do you have anything to restore power points?"

"Sorry. I'm afraid this store is too small scale to order any, and it would take a week to get some in."

"Drat. In that case where is the selection of Full Heals?"

"Isle three."

"Thank you!" said Cinna.

"What about potions?" asked Red.

"They only restore twenty health points, and we can raid the drink machines for a fresh water that heals for fifty for the same price."

Plus she wanted to get her red cream soda fix.

Cinna paid for half the full heals, and spent half her money on a large stock of fresh water. Red was mildly surprised that it only took one bottle each to heal his Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur.

Cinna took count of her wallet and winced.

"Looks like I'll have to join you for some quick cash."

Red grinned.

"Think we could tag team?"

"No, if I remember right, Brock's gym is a one-on-one gym. They won't let people tag team."

"Pity. It would have been cool to finally see you battle, seeing as how you almost always make me do it," said Red with a pout.

"Tell you what...the one to beat their opponents the fastest gets to battle the Cerulean gym leader first, deal?"

"You bet!"

Cinna grinned. To be honest she did love battling, she just hated seeing her Dratini hurt. Especially after all the time she spent making it better after she first rescued it.

"Go, Ryusuke!"

The shiny Dratini curled around her, just as eager as she was to fight.

"Go Geodude!"

"Ryusuke, Water Pulse!"

Ryusuke slammed the attack on Geodude, knocking it out in one hit.

"How..."

"My baby Ryusuke is a level 20. knocking out a level fifteen like your Geodude is a piece of cake!"

"Go, Graveler!"

"Let's show these boys how a Pallet girl fights! Ryusuke, Dragon Pulse!" said Cinna with glee.

Outside the ring, Blue and Red had identical sweatdrops.

"Cinna's gone a little battle crazy hasn't she?" said Blue.

"She's never battled with Ryusuke. At least not that I've ever seen. She usually makes me do it," said Red.

Cinna wiped the floor with her five challengers, each with a powerful attack.

Finally, Brock appeared.

"Go, Geodude!"

"Time to take a break. Go Umbra!" said Cinna.

"Vee!"

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

"Umbra, use Shadow Ball!"

"VEEE!"

The black ball slammed into the Geodude, and it nearly passed out.

Just because Cinna didn't go around catching every Pokémon she saw didn't mean she never trained. Unlike her brother, she didn't focus on the catching, she focused on the _raising_.

"Umbra, use Bite!"

The Eevee grabbed the Geodude by the arm and started shaking it like crazy! Geodude got so dizzy that it gained the confused status.

"Geodude, use Seismic Toss!" said Brock.

Instead the Geodude slammed itself with it's fist, knocking itself out.

"Ouch."

"Go Onix!"

"Go Hinoarashi!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Hinoarashi? Where did she get that thing, and more importantly what the heck is it?" said Red.

"It's a Cyndaquil. I mentioned Cinna to Professor Elm in the Johto region and how she had a fiery temper when provoked, and he gave me two starters since they had only one new trainer, since the next new batch of trainers wasn't due for six months. It seemed a waste to leave a perfectly good starter in the lab for six months doing nothing, and a new set would be sent to the lab anyway."

"Are you sure that you two aren't..." said Red.

"We're just friends, and like Cinna said, we aren't even twelve yet. We can wait on dating until we've spent a year on the road," said Blue tiredly. It was like dealing with his grandfather all over again. He didn't care about what a cute couple they would make, they hadn't even hit puberty yet for crying out loud!

"And down goes Onix," said Red.

"Cinna really has a mean streak, doesn't she?" said a voice behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Red.

"Name's Green. I heard Cinna was in the area," said the girl with bright green eyes. She then realized who the two boys she was chatting up were.

"How do you know Cinna?"

"Friend of mine. We frequent the same acrobatics clubs. You must be the klutz brother of hers Red, and her boyfriend Blue," said Green.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" said Blue hotly.

"Yeah, yeah. Cinna said you were a bit dense to certain signals."

Blue looked like his face was a tomato. Red was trying not to laugh, as he had picked up on it the second the two were together.

* * *

**Okay, first off this is a HP/Pokémon crossover, but the HP elements come after the Pokémon League. Cinnamon is the the Girl-who-lived, not that she knows or cares at this point. Red is a little different because he has a twin sister instead of being an only child, and there will be minor changes in his character.**

**About the only thing I am not changing is the fact that he will be more like Red than Ash. The only real change is that someone will be keeping his more foolish ideas in line. This will follow the manga more closely than the games or anime right up until the events of Gold and Silver. That will be when I switch to HP mostly. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where's your boyfriend?" asked Green with a smirk.

"I do believe you two chased him off," said Cinna with a grin.

Blue had all but fled the second he got his badge. Red had only stopped laughing when Cinna kicked him in the shin. She threatened to do the same to Oak when she heard him snickering after Red reported to him. Knowing her luck, her mother would hear of it before the day was out.

"How's it been Green? Last I heard you just caught that Jigglypuff of yours!"

"Great! I heard about this awesome exhibit about fossils, figured you or that mystery brother of yours would be heading there," said Green.

"I bet you were dying to meet him!" cackled Cinna.

"Not really. Klutzy boys really aren't my type."

"It's not that he's a total klutzoid, it's just that he's got really long legs and some days it takes him a few seconds to straighten them out properly."

"Whereas you are a shorty," said Green.

"I'm not short, I'm lanky, there's a major difference. And unlike my brother, I took classes to correct that problem, remember?"

The entire reason Cinna took acrobatic classes was to deal with her coordination issues. Both twins hit a minor growth spurt, but unlike Red, Cinna managed to get her mother to let her take gymnastics classes so she wouldn't trip over her own feet all the time. Surprisingly, she was very good at it once she learned how to stretch properly.

She took off her gun metal gray headband to brush back a few stray hairs. Her hair had spiked for as long as she had it long, and it got annoying at times.

"Still got spike issues?"

"I've tried everything!" said Cinna.

"Love that outfit by the way. I hear there's a salon in Celadon that has the best reviews. Maybe we should try there later and have a girl's night out."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. I bet you anything my brother will hit the Game Corner first thing too!" said Cinna.

Said brother was currently in the Museum avoiding his sister. He loved her, but when she got going on girly things he tended to vanish for a few hours.

Last time he stuck around he got turned into a dress up doll by his sister and mother. He wasn't letting that happen twice! As the two chatted away, catching up on the latest gossip, they enjoyed the day.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shrieked Cinna. Red did not just say that!

"I said I'm not sure that stuck-up Blue is right for you Cinna," said Red. The guy just stuck him the wrong way with the comments he made about his team.

Cinna seethed. She was not about to let her twin tell her who she could and couldn't date. Blue was a perfectly nice boy, he just didn't like people as much as he did Pokémon. Sure, he was a bit too serious, but that was simply how he was raised. It wasn't easy being the grandson of such a noted Professor!

Cinnamon slapped her brother before she stormed off into Mt. Moon alone.

Once inside, she almost felt bad about slapping her brother, but the fact he dared to make a comment on her love life when he didn't even have a girlfriend or crush of his own was ridiculous. If he didn't apologize by the time they met back up at Cerulean, she was going to find Green and travel with her for a while.

She heard a noise above, and relaxed when she realized it was only a Zubat. The bat Pokémon were a terrible nuisance in caves, and many trainers couldn't stand the things. She had noticed a large number of repels at the Pokémart, and had almost forgotten that there was a cave full of them here.

She almost reached for her own repel, but then decided against it. Zubat were a nuisance, but she was prepared and had a fully stocked medicine kit. She could handle a few Zubat and Diglett.

* * *

"Sis! Where are you Cinna?" Red called out. Sure, the slap had hurt, but he still loved his sister.

He had been outside the cave looking for the past hour for his twin when he heard someone battling nearby. He found a girl a few years older than him fighting a Gyarados. She was having a tough time with her Staryu.

"Go Bulbasaur!"

It took little effort to beat the Gyarados...the girl had already worn it out.

"Let's head to the Pokémon Center. Maybe Cinna's there," said Red.

"Who's Cinna?"

"My twin sister Cinnamon. We had a bit of an argument a couple hours ago and she left angry."

"What was she wearing?"

"She was...hang on, I think my phone is ringing."

Red pulled out his cell phone, something his mother had given them both before they left. It only had a few numbers in it: Home, Cinnamon/Red, Oak, and the emergency number that was for Kanto use only.

Of course Cinnamon had quite a few more numbers in it. Hers had Green, Blue, several Pokémon researchers (like Bill for instance) and the Pokémon Nurse hotline in case she needed assistance.

"Hello?"

It took him a moment to realize someone had sent him a text, not called him.

_'Be prepared 2 apologize. Heading through the mountain. See U in Cerulean! ~Cinna.'_

"Oh, so she already went inside. That's a relief."

"Hang on, how did she get a signal inside Mt. Moon?" asked Misty.

'How did you get a signal inside the mountain?'

_'Who said I was inside dummy? I found a minor exit that had a spectacular view and found I had a few bars. Knowing you, you worked yourself in a tizzy wondering where I went off to :P'_

"She said she found a small outlet where she could get a few bars," said Red.

"Seems your sister had been using texts before," said Misty amused.

"What makes you say that?"

"That last part was a smiley, though some of the nerds call them emoticons. I have a sister who texts nonstop when she can," explained Misty.

"Oh. What does this one mean?"

"You don't use cell phones much do you? It's the equivalent of giving someone a raspberry," said Misty.

"That reminds me, I better call Professor Oak."

"Man there are a lot of people in here today," said Cinna. Something about them didn't sit right, so she had been avoiding people.

That was when she saw him.

_'What's the leader of the Fuchsia city Gym doing here? Isn't he responsible for keeping the Safari Zone safe for trainers?'_ wondered Cinna. The only reason she recognized him was because she had seen a picture of him in one of the books she had bought in Pewter City. It was a recent one on the Who's Who in Kanto and Johto.

* * *

Cinna waited until she got deeper in the mountain. She found a few Clefairy and followed them until she got into open air.

"Come on, come on! Yes! A signal!"

Cinna texted her brother, but couldn't reach him.

"He must already be in the mountain. Well, knowing him I'll sense when he actually needs my help."

Their 'twin-sense' was very refined. So much so that Red knew exactly when his sister broke her leg during class, or the time Cinnamon knew Red had gotten stuck in a tree too tall for her to reach. Their mother often used one twin to keep an eye on the second.

That was the only reason why she hadn't panicked when Cinna first hid in with the food to join Oak outside the region. Red had stayed calm the whole time, although he had been more excited than usual.

Cinnamon was about to sneak past the Clefairy when she noticed on had been injured.

She took out the antiseptic and the bandages.

The Clefairy all went on alert the second she stepped out into the open, though they did relax slightly when they saw what she had in her hands. It took little time to treat the Clefairy's injury, and they were happy to show her the way out when she asked.

No way was she sticking around when Koga was in there. He was a poison-user, and she didn't want any of her team to get hurt from anything he could have cooked up!

* * *

_One day after their fight..._

"Red, thank Arceus! Please tell me you got through that cave without fighting anyone!" said Cinna.

"Well aside from some Team Rocket jerks, we were fine," said Red.

"'We'?" said Cinna, looking past him.

Her jaw dropped. Then she looked at her brother shrewdly.

"Red, is there something you want to tell me? Like why in Arceus are you walking around with the Cerulean Gym Leader?!" hissed Cinna.

"Huh?"

"This is the Cerulean City gym leader, Misty. She uses Water-type Pokémon," said Cinna.

"Wow, you know your gym leaders," said Misty impressed. Few people could recognize her on sight or her Pokémon type.

Cinna held up a book.

"I saw Koga from Fuchsia in there, so I didn't stick around. I made a point to reread this once I was out," said Cinna.

"Koga? Are you sure?" asked Misty.

She flipped through the book and held it open for Red to see.

"Hey, I fought that guy in the cave!" said Red.

"YOU WHAT? Which Pokémon did he use and be specific!"

"He used a Rhydon, though he forcefully evolved it from a Rhyhorn," said Red after a thought.

"Are you absolutely sure about that? And don't lie to me Red," said Cinna.

"What's the big deal sis?"

"Koga is a _poison_-type user, you idiot! He could have seriously injured your Pokémon, and I only have basic full heals! You are seriously lucky that he didn't use any of his own against you!" said Cinna, whacking him upside the head with the thin book she had in her hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" said Red, running from his sister. Misty grinned.

"I like her," she said.

"Most! People! Do! Will you knock it off already?!" shouted Red.

"Have you learned your lesson about being an insensitive jerk?" she said.

"I'm sorry! I'll keep my mouth shut about your stupid crush!" said Red.

Misty was too busy laughing at Cinna's attack to help him. Sadly, this happened quite often for Red.

Misty and Cinna chatted all the way to Celadon, though at least this time Red was able to get into the discussion. Mostly because Cinna had rediscovered a love of battling, so they were discussing moves VS. type advantages.

"You live here?" said Red in shock.

"I _am_ the Cerulean city gym leader. It's been in my family for three generations!" said Misty proudly.

While Red went to take a bath (he was quite dirty) Cinna and Misty got to play dress up for a bit.

* * *

"OMG that is such a cute hair accessory!" gushed Cinna.

Misty was busy braiding her hair into a fetching pony tail, but she added the hair accessory as an afterthought. It was a rather nice one that featured a Dragonair that was biting it's own tail.

"Oh no! My sister's gotten to you too!" said Red in despair.

Misty looked at Cinna in question.

"My brother's been terrified of girly-girls since mom and I turned him into a dress-up dummy last year. He needed a new wardrobe anyway," said Cinna smugly. Misty snickered. Cinna was girly, alright, but she was also sensible. She had seen some of the outfits Cinna had in her bag, and all of them were cute and girly, but very easy to move in. They didn't have unnecessary frills or lace.

"I think you should be glad Cinnamon's your sister, and not a real girly-girl. She's far more sensible than my older sisters, who would love nothing more than to do water ballet all day instead of dealing with trainers," said Misty.

Cinna had met the four other sisters, and hid a grimace. She was girly, but not that girly! Red had no idea what true horror was...

* * *

Red decided to retell how he saved Misty, to Cinna's embarrassment.

"Is he always like this?" asked Misty.

"Unfortunately. Usually I take center stage, so he generally never shuts up about times when he did the saving not me. Feel free to remind him that he's human," said Cinna, carefully cutting her meal.

Misty growled, and agreed that Red did need the wake-up call.

"I'll be looking at the water types near the town. Call me when he's back to normal," said Cinna after dinner.

"I'll let you know when we actually _do_ start training," promised Misty.

* * *

"Let's see...there's Abra!" muttered Cinna. She crept up to the psychic-type and then pounced!

"GOT YA!"

Abra teleported with her still holding on tight. It did this five more times, only to realize she wasn't letting go.

"Go, Umbra!"

"Vee!"

"Umbra, use shadow ball!"

One hit, and Abra was out for the count. It was easy to catch him after that. Cinna was about to leave the area when she heard a snort.

"That is _not_ how you're supposed to catch an Abra," said a familiar voice.

"Blue? And don't talk mister. Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was tracking this one down? It kept teleporting any time I got close to it, or managed to throw a Pokéball at it!" said Cinna irritated.

"Trainers normally don't glomp their Pokémon to make sure it doesn't escape," said Blue, coming out of the tree.

"I just spent four hours tracking this one. I think I can be excused for this one time," said Cinna. She took a long pull of her water bottle and sat on a nearby rock.

"So...how have you been?" asked Blue.

"Great...nearly had a run-in with Koga of all people on Mt. Moon."

"Koga, as in...?"

"Yeah, that Koga. Apparently Red ran into him too, only he was using a Rhydon that he forcefully evolved from a Rhyhorn," said Cinna.

"So the rumors I heard were true...Koga's in league with Team Rocket," said Blue.

"I heard Sabrina and Surge are part of it as well, but nothing has been confirmed. The only reason I recognized Koga was because of his eyebrows."

Blue snorted. He was the one who told her that the newest edition of the only book to mention Gym Leaders by name along with picture had come out.

"So where's Red?" asked Blue.

"Back in Cerulean being reminded that he isn't an all powerful-trainer just yet. He managed to escape Koga one time while saving Misty, and he thinks he's all that," snorted Cinna.

Her phone vibrated, indicating a text. There were several subtle signs of a real trainer from a fake, and one of them was that a real trainer never took a call in the field unless they weren't hunting Pokémon.

_'Back to normal, training session starts tomorrow. ~Misty'_

"Knew I could trust her to knock some sense into him. Now to catch one more Pokémon and head back to town."

"If you hear anything about the other Gym Leaders being in with Team Rocket..." asked Blue.

"I'll text you. I don't like the rumors I've heard about them, and the sooner they're gone the better," said Cinna. Blue waved her off and started heading off to the next town.

Cinna looked out in the field eagerly.

"Maybe one more Pokémon wouldn't hurt?" she said with a grin.

"What happened to you?" asked Misty and Red.

"Got into a fight with a mean Seaking. Don't ask," said Cinna.

Cinna looked like she had been on the wrong end of a water fight. Her hair was a mess (still in a braid though) her clothes needed a good wash, looking like she had been dragged through murky water, and she was all muddy.

When she had her team healed, Misty noticed that Cinna now had a brand new level 30 Seaking. When it was brought out, she noticed it had a ton of scars, and was clearly the king of whatever water source Cinna had found it in.


	3. Chapter 3

"So who's Bill?" asked Red.

"Bill is a Pokémon Researcher who is trying to make a Pokémon storage system. He's almost ready to go official, but he called me last night to ask for my help, since I am a techie. Apparently it's been giving him fits," said Cinna.

Cinna was the one to install Red's homepage. She had been hanging around the researchers for so long that she picked up quite a bit.

"So where is he?" asked Red.

Cinna had taken them straight to Bill's house, but no one was home.

"Hang on... Let's see. Here it is! Seems he must have accidentally hit the auto-timer. He might have merged with one of the Pokémon he was working with."

"My sister, child genii," muttered Red.

"Red, I am not a child genii. Maybe if you had hung around Researchers for years like I have instead of goofing around in school you would know stuff like this too!"

Cinna had gone to the same school as her brother, but unlike him managed to test out by the time she was six. It was why she had snuck onto Oak's forays out with other professors. And why her mother had allowed it once she figured out that Cinnamon wanted to join them. As a result she was smarter than her brother, because she took her studies seriously.

"Bill? Bill! Where are you!" shouted Cinna.

"OVER HERE!"

Cinna raced to where the voice was. She looked around until she found an oddly shaped Pokémon.

"Oh Bill...Oak must have told you that I was coming, so why didn't you wait?" said Cinna exasperated.

"Aw shucks, I wanted to show you somethin' impressive before you got here," said Bill.

"Bill...the mere fact you're this far along would have been impressive enough for me," said Cinna. She liked Bill, because he always took time to explain things to her when she first started hanging around Professor Oak. He liked having a little kid asking him intelligent questions. She picked up the odd looking Rattata and was about to head back to the cottage when a Fearow appeared.

"ACK! HELP!" yelped Bill.

"Red, hurry up!" shouted Cinna.

She took a different route, looking for any high ground so she could have her Dragonair (Ryusuke evolved during the fight with Seaking) grab him.

She could hear Bill squawk from where Fearow had him, as Red tried and failed to bring it down. Finally she reached a rocky outcropping and tossed a Pokéball at the Fearow. Bill was dropped with a shout, as a Pokéball could only hold one at a time and it had hit Fearow instead of him. Red managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"Much better!" said Bill, finally back in his human body.

"So what was it like to be a Rattata?"

"A unique experience, that's fer sure! Hey Cinna, think you could look at this here transporter for a minute?"

"I already did. There's a minor short in one of the wires. I'll replace it for you and then double check your calculations. Hmm, seems there was a minor one here too. Try this one Bill," said Cinna, as she scribbled a quick calculation on a piece of paper.

"Hmm...that works much better! Knew I could count on you Cinna!" said Bill.

"Are you sure you're not a child genius?" asked Red irritated. This always happened around Cinna. Always.

"Red, for the last time I am not a child genius."

"Actually you are a minor child genius. It's just that we never talked about it whenever you were around," said Bill absentmindedly as he applied Cinna's correction.

"Huh?"

"Very few kids at your age would have been able to keep up with us, let alone be able to spot an error as fast as you did. It's why your mother agreed to let you join us on our little expeditions. From what I can tell your brother is the same, only his mind is more in tune with battling and Pokémon as opposed to technology and science like you," said Bill.

"Come to think of it, I did notice he had a rather odd ability to pick the best strategy even with a type disadvantage. Remember Brock? You beat a rock/ground type with a fresh caught Pikachu," said Cinna.

"Yeah so?"

"Most people wouldn't have been able to do something like that."

"Delia told us not to mention it so you would think it was normal and not get an ego. Same with you Red."

"Yeah, I've met a few other child genii before, and they weren't exactly pleasant to be around," said Cinna with a grimace.

On occasion she ran into other genius children, usually the son or daughter of a noted scientist working with Oak. They always seemed to snub her because she acted like a normal girl, but when she worked rings around them that tended to shut them up. Frankly Oak and the others were glad she never pretended she was better than everyone because she knew more about Pokémon science and technology than other children her age.

Once the system worked properly, Red quickly sent most of his Pokéballs to Oak. He was starting to get bogged down with how many he had.

Cinna considered sending some of hers, but in the end just sent the Seaking home. It refused to listen to her, and there was very little water between the cottage and Vermillion.

* * *

"Where to next sis?" asked Red. He was slightly happier knowing he was smarter than his sister in his own way. Sure, she was popular and had adult friends who were all famous, but she wasn't half the battler he was, and he accepted that.

"Vermillion. But I want you to keep your eye out for anything strange, because we heard reports that the Gym Leader has been up to no good," said Cinna.

"From who? And who is this 'we'?"

"There's a collection of trainers and researchers who love Pokémon who keep an eye out for anything that might hurt them. Blue mentioned Lt. Surge might be part of a criminal organization and gave me a heads up."

"When did you run into Blue?"

"Before I went fishing and ended up fighting that Seaking," deadpanned Cinna.

"So what's this group called?"

"We don't have a name just yet, but there's a good number of us."

Actually they did have a name, it was just no one told her that it was jokingly called the Cinnamon Fan Club. All the members of the group had one thing in common. They were drawn to Cinnamon after a chance encounter or prolonged exposure. Blue was considered her second in command.

"How do you join this club?" asked Red.

"You can ask Blue. He said was going to Lavender Town to investigate something he heard. Apparently there have been reports of ghosts in the Tower, which is where the Pokémon have been buried."

"Should we split up then?" asked Red.

Cinnamon considered this.

"Call me if anything happens. And I mean anything!" said Cinna.

"I'll text you sis," said Red. The two split off and went separate directions.

Cinna headed for Lavender Town while Red went to Vermillion City.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a boy with a blue shirt and a necklace with an odd green stone?" asked Cinna.

"Sorry, we haven't seen anyone like that," said the old man.

"Darn. I know he came through this way."

"Excuse me, miss? Would your name happen to be Cinnamon?" asked a young girl.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"A boy with a green necklace asked my brother and me to keep an eye out for a girl in black and yellow with a gray scarf on her head named Cinnamon. He said that he was going into the tower...but we haven't seen him for a week," said the little girl.

"Thank you little one! What's your name?"

"My name is Terra, after the mountains. My brother is Aqua cause of the river."

"Well Terra, why don't you and your brother go have an ice cream on me?" said Cinnamon, handing over some Pokédollars. The little girl beamed at her and went off to find her brother.

Cinnamon went to the Pokémon Center with her team...she would need a fully healed team and a plan. No way was she going into the tower unprepared.

A few hours later, Cinna went into the tower. She had a special talisman from a nice old lady that would hopefully keep the ghosts from trying to possess her. All of her shields were up as well.

Psychics were notably easy to possess, which was why they didn't particularly like ghost types. Though Cinna had heard half the time it was because the idiots forgot to maintain their shields.

She went up slowly, keeping an eye out for any ghosts.

Suddenly she noticed a shape in the fog.

"Blue?"

There was a burst of flames, and she jumped out of the way.

There in the fog was Blue and his Charmeleon.

"What the hell Blue?" she shouted.

Then she got a good look in his eyes. They were glazed over, and the only thing she could think of that would cause that was possession.

_'Can't use my powers, I might hurt Blue...but I do know one thing that might wake him up, if what Red said was right!'_

Cinnamon managed to walk through the haze, unconcerned by the Ghastly's attempts to scare her. Finally she managed to get behind Blue...and when he turned around she kissed him!

Her natural psychic powers took effect, and by the time Blue realized what was happening, he was blushing like mad!

"Cinna, what...?"

"Ryusuke, corral that Ghastly so I can catch it!" said Cinna.

The wind came from all directions, forcing the gassing Pokémon into the center, where Cinnamon caught it. Charmeleon went back to normal once Ghastly was taken care of.

"What happened?"

"Someone told me you went in here alone. I came to make sure you were alright, since I hadn't heard from you about the situation in Lavender Town."

"And that...?" asked Blue, blushing at the memory.

"Bonus."

"What has the group said about the situation in Vermillion?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I heard from Red shortly after I made it into town. Surge was behind a Pokémon theft ring, and they managed to recover all of them...though Surge went missing during the battle. Last time Red checked in he was going to try the Pokéalthalon."

"Figures. He does know that a Snorlax was last spotted in the area right?"

"How much you want to bet that he'll end up blowing his prize money feeding it?" snickered Cinna.

"Let's go. I was in the middle of going to the top when I ran into someone."

"Let me guess...Koga, right?"

"How did you...?"

"I heard something above me and looked up with my mirror. Sometimes it's a good thing to carry a compact. If it hadn't been for the fact he was being carried by his Golbat, I wouldn't have known who it was," said Cinnamon with a shrug.

"Why is it that you act more mature than your brother?"

"Girls mature faster than guys. And it seems Red is a genius in his own right...according to Bill he's a battle and Pokémon type."

"Whereas you are a research and science type. The only difference is that while you have good instincts when it comes to battling, your brother has the better experience."

They went up to the top, and it was only Blue's intervention that kept Cinna from being turned into mush.

The second she heard Koga's cruelty towards the dead Pokémon, she snapped.

"You did all of this, disrespected the dead...just as a test?!" she shrieked. Blue paled and immediately went behind her after recalling his Pokémon. The last time Cinna snapped like this, it hadn't been pretty and he had only been spared by an old tree that had blocked the weird power she had.

Sure enough, waves of some strange power rose off Cinna, causing her black hair to rise like a demon. The ghost Pokémon were both drawn to this power...and repelled by it. It was so strong that they could literally feed off of it, and some of them evolved.

The lone Arbok started to back away, feeling her rage in the air.

Suddenly it exploded from her, breaking one of the walls...right to where Koga was.

His shock was clear on his face.

He ran off quickly before her rage knocked him out of the sky.

* * *

_Elsewhere near Lavender Town..._

"Oh man, my head... Cinna must be really mad," said Red. He always got massive headaches when his sister really used her powers. The last time she exploded he had a migraine for four hours straight.

Red started running towards the town, remembering how last time this happened his sister had apparently passed out almost immediately afterwords. Blue had been the one to bring her to the grown-ups last time too.

The second he saw the tower, he ran towards it.

"Sis!"

"Help me you idiot! She overused her ability again!" said Blue with a snappish tone. Last time it hadn't been fun carrying her either. Red immediately went to his sister and bent down.

"Here, put her on my back. I've carried her after a black out before," said Red.

It took a little doing, but he managed to get her in a comfortable position while they went to the Pokémon Center.

"What happened?" asked Joy in concern.

"Sis overdid it again," said Red.

"Cinna is a psychic and I think being around all those ghosts overwhelmed her," said Blue.

"We have an open room," said Nurse Joy.

* * *

The next morning Cinna woke up, her head killing her.

"Ow...anyone got an aspirin?"

"Sis!"

"Red?"

"Morning sleeping beauty," said Blue.

"Blue? How long was I out?"

"You've been asleep all night. What happened?" asked Red.

"Koga really ticked me off. He desecrated those graves just to test something, and I got so mad that I exploded."

"Like the time with that trainer who laughed when you all but demanded that he at least treat his Pokémon with respect. I heard he's terrified of psychics now," said Blue.

"This coming from the smart mouth who hid behind the first tree he could find?" said Cinna.

Red looked at Blue.

"Cinnamon's temper is legendary among researchers. No way was I going to stay out in the open when that combined with her natural psychic powers," said Blue flatly.

"Smart," said Red.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Red. What about the floating lamp that you broke?" said Cinna.

"I fixed that if you recall!" said Red hotly.

The closer he got to puberty, the stronger his own powers got. It was just that Cinna naturally absorbed his stray powers from him. The longer they were separate, the more they manifested around him. At least he did basic meditation exercises.

"Need...caffeine..." said Cinna. Blue handed her a cup of tea. Her little issue of waking up in the mornings after using her power was also known to him, so he had a cup ready.

Once she had drank that, she looked at Blue.

"What happened to Koga?"

"He ran with his tail between his legs."

"Sis, you tend to scare people away from Psychics," said Red.


	4. Chapter 4

Red and Cinna decided to split up in Celadon. Mostly because Red knew his sister would drag him into the department stores...again.

She immediately hit the clothes, Pokémon items and jewelry stores...and walked out grinning like a bandit. Her special bag, which for some reason never got full, now had all her purchases.

"Right...just one last store before I go to the Rocket Game Arcade..." said Cinna grinning.

She was about to hit the bookstore when she heard a commotion.

"What in Arceus... Oh, it's just Green playing tricks again."

Cinna was well aware Green tended to rip people off, but she had never done that to her because they were such good friends. Well that and because Cinna tended to call her on it. She was going to ignore it when she spotted someone chasing Green...it was Red!

"That idiot must have gotten caught by Green's little item scheme I bet," said Cinna with a face palm. She texted Green just to be sure though.

'Green, did you scam my brother with your little items?'

_'He was begging for it, bragging about his two badges.'_

'...He needed the lesson anyway. Just be careful with my brother, and don't humiliate him too badly?'

_'I can't make any promises, but as a member of the CFC I have to warn you that Team Rocket is in charge of the Casino here in Celadon. They got some big experiment going on in the basement, and I stole one of their disks.'_

'So we finally have a name for our group?'

_'Cinna, it's always HAD a name, we just never told you it because we didn't know how you would react. Ciao!'_

"CFC...nah, that couldn't possibly be the name..." said Cinna, thinking over the initials in her head. There was no way they would name the group after her.

* * *

She went into the bookstore and went nuts.

"I can't believe there was a sale today! Talk about suuuper lucky!" said Cinna happily.

"It's not luck. They heard you were coming in today," said a voice behind her.

"Huh? Silver, no way! It's been ages!" said Cinna.

Silver was someone she had met in Johto, and he was searching for his dad.

"Wait, what do you mean they heard I was coming in today?" asked Cinna.

Silver pointed at a badge on the wall.

"'Official CFC Badge'? What does CFC stand for anyway?"

"'Cinnamon Fan Club'. I'm surprised you didn't know that already. The group you happen to be a part of to help Pokémon was based on people who had met you, even if it was briefly. It's what binds all the members together," said Silver.

"Please tell me you're joking," said Cinna with a sweatdrop. No wonder Green didn't tell her.

"Green was the one to jokingly call it the Cinnamon Fan Club, since she learned everyone had at least met you once. After that the name stuck."

"So why are you in Kanto anyway?"

"My father's in Kanto. Which reminds me, would you be open to a trade? I got this one Pokémon who refuses to listen to me, and I think you would have better luck," said Silver with a shrug.

"Sure!"

* * *

_An hour later..._

"I'm so lucky to have run into Silver like that! Though I still wish someone would have told me that the group had turned into my fan club..." said Cinna with a sweatdrop.

She had traded her Abra and her Ghastly for Silver's Hoppip and Houndour. Apparently he had caught them on the way there and didn't feel particularly attached to them.

She was about to hit the Arcade (despite being told it was a Rocket hideout) when she heard a man curse about some kids.

"Hmm...earn coins for a Pokémon now or spoil Team Rocket's day. On second thought, why am I even considering the options? I'll always ruin their day!"

Cinna followed them...and wanted to bang her head against the nearby tree. The 'kids' that the Rocket members were cursing were Green and Red!

"I am going to kill them both. Green for dragging my brother into this, and Red for following her without calling for help..." muttered Cinna. The second she saw Jynx attack them, she snarled.

"Umbra, use Shadow Ball!" she cried angrily. No one got to beat up her brother but her!

"Umbreon!"

Her Eevee had evolved the night before during a mock battle with Silver. Naturally she was delighted that it had chose when to evolve, instead of being forced like most Eevee were. Apparently Umbra wanted to match it's trainer, as it's black and gold coat complimented her usual outfit.

With a single hit, Jynx focused on her instead of Red and Green.

"Umbra, use Night Tackle!"

Dark energy coated Umbra's fur, as it tackled Jynx. The psychic Pokémon fell back with a cry.

"Leave my brother alone you jerks!" she shouted.

"Oh great, now they'll think I need my sister to protect me," muttered Red. He got elbowed by Green in response.

"Who said we were after that brat? Hand over Mew now!"

"Mew?" said Cinna. She sensed someone behind her, and turned her head. There, in all it's glory, was the Legendary Pokémon Mew.

Cinna had to fight down the fan girl squeal from being so close to it. Mew was one of her absolute favorite Pokémon.

"There's no way you're getting your greedy mitts on Mew!" said Cinna.

She recalled Umbra and set out Ryusuke.

"Ryusuke, Dragon Pulse!"

Ryusuke's eyes glowed as he sent waves of dragon power with his mouth.

The shockwave sent the Rocket grunts flying off.

"Mew~!" cried the pink kitten. It tapped Cinna on the forehead, where her strange scar was, before teleporting away.

"What just happened?" asked Red.

"Beats me," said Cinna, "Great job Ryusuke, return!"

"Cinna!" said Green.

"Green, when exactly were you planning to tell me I had a _fan club_?" asked Cinna sweetly.

"Uh, would you look at the time! Gotta run!" said Green, using her Jigglypuff to make a quick escape.

"I'm going to prank her badly for that," said Cinna with a growl.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...the group you're part of is your own _fan club_?" asked Red trying not to laugh.

"Bite me."

"But it's too funny! My sister has a fan club!" laughed Red.

"Don't you dare tell mom!"

"Mom already knows I bet. Didn't you say Professor Oak is part of the group?" asked Red laughing.

Cinna held her head in her hands in embarrassment. Then she took note of what Red just did.

"Red, those were my meatballs!" shouted Cinna.

"You snooze, you lose sis!" said Red with a laugh. He speared another meatball off her plate. Cinna growled and swiped some of his garlic bread. And here she thought she would be nice and pay for lunch at a nice Italian restaurant.

She was so annoyed that she didn't realize she levitated a nearby glass of water that dropped on her brother's head.

"ACK!"

Cinna blinked.

"Great...my powers must be getting stronger again," said Cinna.

"And mine haven't," said Red.

"Actually I've read that when twins have psychic abilities, sometimes the one with the stronger powers can absorb the excess of the weaker one. Maybe if we went to different paths yours might manifest more often," said Cinna.

"Those meditation exercises help a lot."

"So when are you going to challenge Erika?"

"Which one is Erika?"

"Red, didn't you read that book I lent you?"

"You mean this? I didn't have time!"

"Please tell me you haven't been training all this time," said Cinna.

"Well yeah! I gotta train so I can win in the League!"

"Come on, we're going to the bookstore. And I'm drawing up a rough schedule that I want you to follow for a month. If you don't, I'll cream you next time we meet," said Cinna in annoyance.

"Yes sis," said Red.

They had already finished their lunch, and Red ended up paying for it. Once they were in the bookstore, Cinna picked out ten books, all within reasonable length for Red.

"Now I want you to read all of these books by the time we meet up again in Cinnabar Island. And no excuses! Pokémon and their trainers need days off too!" said Cinna firmly.

"Yes sis," said Red tiredly. Shopping with his twin was exhausting at the best of times!

* * *

Cinna paused by Erika's gym on her way out of town.

"Excuse me, is Erika in?" she called out.

"I'll be out in a minute!" came the reply.

A few minutes later a girl wearing an archer's outfit came out.

"Now who is...Cinnamon! It's been ages!" said Erika.

"Eri-chan! Long time no see!" said Cinna with glee.

The two had met up during one of Oak's research trips and had hit it off immediately over flowers. It was Cinnamon who got Erika into perfumes.

They chatted for a while before Cinna finally asked "So did you ever figure out that idea I gave you?"

"Perfumes for the female trainer who specialize? Actually I have been making some progress!" said Erika.

Cinna had once posed the question to Erika on whether it was possible to make a perfume female trainers could wear in the field that would attract certain Pokémon. It had interested Erika enough that she decided to see if it was possible.

So far she had made perfumes for Grass, Flying, Fire, Water (Misty was one of her biggest customers for this one), and Normal types. She was working on Psychic next. There was one perfume that was an absolute hit with nearly every trainer.

Zubat-repellant perfume. One whiff of that and it repelled the bat Pokémon within ten yards. It had been difficult to narrow it down to a certain species, but the sales alone were entirely worth it!

"It's all thanks to you Cinna! If you hadn't given me that idea, I never would have considered it!"

"How about a battle? My brother and I have been traveling to enter the League, and it would be nice to see how far I've come," said Cinna.

"You have a deal. If you win you get one of each of my Pokémon Perfumes, including the Zubat one! If you lose, you let me treat you to dinner!"

"Deal!"

Cinna ended up beating Erika's Vileplume and Victreebell with her Typhlosion and her new Houndour. She left Celadon with several new perfumes and the agreement to be the test subject for any new ones. She still went to dinner with Erika though.

* * *

"Kukuku...I beat Red to the Safari Zone!" cackled Cinna. No doubt Erika would send Red after the Eevee they had rescued a few months ago. Red needed more allies against Team Rocket.

"Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to the Safari Zone, official members of the CFC! I will be your host for today's special event!" said the owner.

_'Oh no...'_ thought Cinna.

"As you all know, we at the Cinnamon Fan Club are dedicated to protecting Pokémon from evil organizations such as Team Rocket! In order to insure that those who are apart of the CFC are at top condition, we host these special events so that trainers can catch rare Pokémon to train in order to fight Team Rocket and their ilk! Everyone will be provided thirty Safari Balls upon entry and two Pidgebots as your guide! Please provide your badges for entry!"

Cinna had been given her badge from Erika, who had been holding it from Blue. Cinnamon had the dubious honor of holding the 001 badge. (Blue had the 002.)

She walked up to the desk and handed over her badge. She counted to ten, and sure enough the owner found out she was there.

"Everyone, we have a special guest today! It seems that Cinnamon herself has graced our little park!" said the owner happily.

Cinna ended up on stage, and started seeing who she recognized. Most of the people there waved to her, with the exception of fifteen people, who had been brought in by current members. Since she was up there, she explained why she fought against Team Rocket.

By the time she finally got into the park, her phone had fifty new numbers, including the Safari Zone owner.

"Thank Arceus I always pack migraine relievers!" said Cinna as soon as she was inside the zone.

It took her an hour to find what she was looking for.

"Finally! I can't believe how hard it was to find a Nidoqueen! Good thing they gave all CFC members three hours today!" said Cinna.

The usual time limit was an hour, max, but since it was a special event only day they had extended it for two more hours.

She was about to throw her Pokéball when she saw something that had her pause.

The Nidoqueen had a little female Nidoran next to her, and beside them was a Nidoking with the male Nidoran.

"I couldn't possibly break up that family," said Cinna.

She walked up to them, and when they tensed she calmly asked "Do you know where another Nidoqueen is?"

The Nidoqueen before her blinked, before pointing to the East.

"Thank you!"

The mother looked at her mate.

_'I think that female intends to catch the Queen.'_

_'Good riddance. She has been getting far too uppity lately,'_ came the reply from her Mate.

The two adult Pokémon snorted in unison. The area would be a lot more peaceful with that bully gone. An hour later they heard a roar of rage as Cinna caught the 'Queen', which was a larger than normal Nidoqueen who had been harassing them of late. With her safely captured, they could sleep a little easier.

* * *

"Now, to see if Koga is in," said Cinna. So far she had four badges: Brock, Misty, Erika and Surge (she ran into him earlier before she went to Celadon and beat him...she then stole one of the badges he had on him) and she needed four more to make it to the League.

It turned out that Koga hadn't been seen in months, and the gym was in danger of closing...until Cinna convinced his daughter to step up to the plate and prove she could hold her own.

Cinna had read the League rules concerning gym leaders (Erika had given her a copy as a hint) and one of them was perfect for situations like this.

Should a gym leader abandon his gym, then it was possible for someone to step up to take their place if A) they were directly related and used the same type as the previous, or B) if they were an apprentice to the Gym Leader and had a good win streak.

Janine was Koga's daughter, and she also specialized in poison Pokémon. She also knew how to navigate the Safari Zone on her own and had a working relationship with the owner. All it took was a few calls to the League and they removed Koga's status as Fuchsia City gym leader.

"I need a vacation..." muttered Cinnamon. She found a cruise that would take her to Cinnabar Island and immediately booked a first class trip.

It would take her to the island, but she would fly out using her Fearow Billy...who she named as a joke because of what it tried to do to Bill. Bill wasn't very amused when he first heard about it. She was going to have vacation!

Oh, and to check on her brother's progress, but mostly vacation.


End file.
